


That Awkward Moment

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Kira discussing their respective sex lives when Malia walks into the coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Awkward Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of Kira asking Lydia about sex with Peter when Malia walks in and how that might be super awkward but also funny. It came to me at like 1:30 am, so I apologize.

“Hey Kira”, Lydia called out as she strode into the coffee shop they called their second home.  
“Oh hey Lydia, I got here earlier so I already got something.”  
“Well we can chat while I wait for the line to not be as long. By the way how did your date with Scott go last night?”  
“It was alright. We’ve been going out for some time now, but we always just end up making out.”  
“Honey, if you want to have sex with Scott you are just going to have to be direct. Scott is not going to do anything until he’s sure you’re comfortable. Next time you’re on a date with him when you start making out just take it further.”  
“Okay, I’ll try Lyds. I’m just not used to taking control.”  
“Good! Now I’m gonna go get my coffee and then we will discuss other matters.”

 

“Finally, now I can feel like myself again now that I have my caffeine.”  
“Okay, so you asked me about my date, but now I want to know about yours?”  
“Well it wasn’t much of a date as it was just a sex fest all night. I tell ya men are so different than teenage boys.”  
“So you just had sex All Night?”  
“Pretty much. I mean there was some talk during the sex, but it was just your garden variety dirty talk with a few werewolf analogies mixed in.”  
“Wow! How is it with Peter on top of you?”  
“Oh sweetie, Peter is never on top. He tries sometimes, bless him. Last night he kept vying for control, but I kept him down.”  
“Wow, I kind of thought with both of you it might be 50/50. May I ask you a question?”  
“You want to know how big his dick is right?”  
“how’d you know?”  
“Sweetie I know that wry smile.”  
“So how big is Peter’s dick?”  
“Oh wow I just clearly walked in on the wrong moment”  
“Malia, we didn’t even hear you!”  
“Yeah were-coyote senses. I’ll just go to the bathroom while you finish up discussing my dad.”  
“You don’t have to. We can just start talking about how much of an awesome were-coyote you are.”

 

“So now that Malia is gone, how big is his dick?”  
“Let’s just say it’s big enough.”  
“I guess I’ll have to be satisfied with that answer.”  
“You will.”


End file.
